<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Body of Slaughter by JustSimon</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26263801">Body of Slaughter</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/JustSimon/pseuds/JustSimon'>JustSimon</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Jintai Sozai (Video Game), 殺戮の天使 | Satsuriku no Tenshi (Video Game)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe, Crossover, F/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-09-03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-09-03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 04:40:25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Graphic Depictions Of Violence</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,272</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26263801</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/JustSimon/pseuds/JustSimon</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>This is alternate continuation after "Satsuriku no Tenshi and Jintai Sozai's endings.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Isaac "Zack" Foster/Youko Migita</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Body of Slaughter</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Since now Zack started work as a professional but still, a maniacal killer he got a special task, at first Zack refused from it, but when he heard that criminal is have a tough body, fast legs, arms which can break anything and genius head and no one ever could catch this criminal and who tried were dead after that, its picked Zack's interest, he just said. <br/>"A monster like me? Ahahahahah! That's not for long." <br/>After those words Zack took a file with info on that criminal and ran to his future pray. After some hours on the plane Zack finally arrived in the right place. <br/>"You gotta be kidding? This monster in Japan? I will make him completely pay for that, let's see, there is written that every his part of body seems to be different, like they taken from every other criminal, huh, man, still can't believe that Ray forced me learn how to read, but nevermind. I know you are here, come on, show yourself." When Zack said that, criminal came out of the shadow, this person had a very grotesque appearance, blonde hair, thin legs, thick arms, flexed torso, and all his body is were covered by stitches, criminal also wore some torned clothes. <br/>"So that's how you looks." '...' "Huh? What's wrong, you swallowed your tongue?" '...' "Don't like talk, huh? But when i look at your face i can see how bloodthirsty happy you are, i even, somehow can feel a big murderous intention from you, you killed a lot, huh? hahaha Ahahahahah! I will enjoy by moment when i will slice you in the pieces!" <br/>Battle between two monsters in human's disguise has begun, Zack tried his best but criminal was too fast for him, in same time criminal punched Zack in the torso and tried break his arms and legs, but even if Zack felt pain he still could stand all of this. <br/>"Damn it! He's too fast, i need to make something different." <br/>And then Zack found a big bottle of water. "Oh? Hm! How about this!" <br/>Zack spilled water under criminal, when monster stood up in the puddle he slipped and fell, in that moment Zack rushed forward to make final slice. <br/>"YOU'RE DONE!" <br/>Success! Zack sliced torso of criminal on the halves, but then. <br/>"That bastard Danny taught me by something, that i always should completely end with my enemy, even if he mortally wounded, so take this!" <br/>Zack made additional slashes by his scythe, and sliced every part of criminal's body, head, arms, legs and torso, everything was fully eradicated. <br/>"Tch, big deal, he not been such a tough guy as rumors said. Well, time to go back, i sure Ray is restless, what a pain in the ass." <br/>But somewhere else, in some prison guards was ready to throw one body in the incinerator, but then, body opened eyes, stood up, grabbed some sharp piece and killed guards. <br/>'Who was that guy? Every my punches, was nothing for him, i bet, if i will got his body i will be unstoppable, but first i need to find him.' <br/>Body was a female prisoner, she grabbed her katana which was on the floor but far from incinerator and began went by Zack's footprints and smell. After a hour on the plane, Zack returned home, he said hello to Rachel and so relucantly to Danny, Eddie, Cathie and Gray. After some hours Zack decided go on the stroll, it was three AM, when Zack went in the street alley, he stopped and said. <br/>"I know that you chasing me." <br/>Zack turned around and then said. <br/>"Show your frickin face if you're not a coward." <br/>When person came out of the shadow, Zack was very surprised, in front of him stood a female with a long hair, she wore a white prisoner's clothes and wide creepy smile. <br/>"What the hell? A woman?" 'Nice to see you again.' "What are you talking about? I never met you before, but i should say your creepy smile make me sick!" <br/>Zack rushed to the creepy prisoner lady and was ready to hit her, but his scythe been blocked by prisoner's katana <br/>'Still don't recognize me?' "Stop babbling nonse-" <br/>When Zack looked into her eyes he felt same big murderous intention like before. "You, that crimimal, monster, but how? I sliced you into the pieces." 'Actually you sliced my perfect criminal body, somehow, my rotten soul came back into my real body. Btw my name is Youko Migita and i am here to take your body.' "Isaac Foster, just Zack and the hell i let you do this. I don't know how you can be alive, but in this time i will slaughter you without a chances on your resurrection." <br/>Battle of monsters once began, but in this time opponents couldn't prevail eachother, somehow Youko was such skillful as Zack, after a hour Zack and Youko lost all their strength, fell on their butts and leaned on the wall, near to each other. "Pant, pant. Damn! How it's can be, how you can be strong enough to survive my scythe?" 'I can say same to you too, never in my life i met someone who i can't dismember.' "So you are Japanese?" 'Yes, but in my list murders a thirty people.' "I never count how many i killed, but i sure its much more than yours. So, how the hell you are female now? I sure that body which i sliced were male." 'Long story, you wanna hear it?' "Why not." <br/>Youko told her crazy story, about quest for perfect body parts, collecting materials for self execution and successful plan. "Damn, it was pretty crazy story." 'My point is, i just need a body, to became a perfect criminal, i got it and everything was great, until i met you.' "You was pretty lame in that time." 'Urusai!' "Uru? What?" 'I mean, shut up!' "You shut up!" 'So what's about you?' "I am not very good storyteller, pretty shitty actually." 'Come on, tell me.' "Ugh! Fine." <br/>Time for Zack's story, hard and unfair childhood, path of the murderer, kind blind old man, becoming the part of experiment of one blind priest, meeting with Ray, cooperation with her to freedom, oath to kill her, double death, strange light, new better life, job of professional killer. <br/>'So my execution from your hands was just your task?' "Yeah." 'How it feels working on someone and kill only by orders?' "Not cool, i mean, when i were alone it was much better, i could kill any who i want to." 'Hm. How about return to those days. Join me Is- Zack-kun.' "What?" 'You need murders from your whims, i need body strong enough to survive ANYTHING!' "I told you the hell i'll let you take my body." 'No, i mean, how about cooperation?' "Cooperation? With you? Are you nuts? I can kill you in any moment, you know." 'Yeah, wish. So, Zack, join me and let's shed rivers of the blood.' "... ARGH! Screw You! Fine! I agree, but its not for long, if something make me sick, i will kill you. Deal?" 'Deal.' <br/>In sign of agreement two maniacs shaked hands to each other.<br/>'Let's begin our bloodfest now!' "I like how it sounds!" '"Ahahahahahahahahahahahahahah!"' <br/>And so were made an unusual, creepy, maniacal and bloodthirsty unit, between monsters in human forms, angel of slaughter, Isaac Zack Foster and Japanese serial killer, body parts collecter, Youko Migita. Now people should fear to go outside in the late time, cuz if they will encounter with this pairs of murderers, they are fucking doomed.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>